It's Not Safe Anymore
by Curi0uS
Summary: The famous trio from Hogwarts are back in their 6th year. Is Hogwarts as safe as it used to be? RHr in later chapters.
1. Superunknown

It's Not Safe Anymore  
  
Author: Curi0uS  
  
Disclaimer: unfortunately to me I do not own Harry Potter or the characters in that brilliant book  
  
A/N: This is my first ever attempt on writing fan fiction. Please be nice and I accept any kind of criticism. I know I'm no JK Rowling but please R+R!  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were doing their potions homework by the fire in the Gryffindor common room. After about an hour or two Ron asked Hermione for help.  
  
'Seriously Ron do you not listen in class? Professor Snape told us everything at that period of time when you obviously had been zoning out probably thinking about Quidditch,' said an exasperated Hermione.  
  
'Well I'm sorry that I'm not as perfect as you miss know-it-all!' retorted Ron sarcastically. 'And Quidditch is not the only thing I think about!' he said as an afterthought obviously fighting back the blush that was forming at the tip of his ears.  
  
'YOU TAKE THAT BACK!!'  
  
'AND WHAT IF I WON'T?!'  
  
'RON! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO INSENITIVE?'  
  
'Will you two STOP BICKERING?!' cried Harry, 'It's bad enough that Snape gave us tons of homework on the first day of the bloody school year!' and with that Harry stormed off into his thankfully empty dormitory.  
  
Harry sat down on his four-poster bed and put his head in his hands. That summer had not been any better than the last. His thirst for information had built up during his time at Privet Drive and everyone had still been sending cryptic messages to him and he had once again been worrying about when Voldermort was going to attack and that, of course, always made his temper come near to the surface. Going to Number twelve Grimmauld Place was painful to Harry. All the memories of Sirius were still hanging around. Harry felt a warm tear slide down his face onto the palm of his hand. He had been thinking of Sirius every hour after that night at the Department of Mysteries. The only person he had left was Lupin and he was always busy with the Order and all.  
  
Harry then heard the sound of footsteps approaching his dormitory door.  
  
'Harry mate? You still awake?' came Ron's voice with a hint of worry in his voice.  
  
'Yeah. Unfortunately.'  
  
'Well Hermione and I have made up and she told me to tell you,' at this Harry looked up at him, 'to stop taking your temper out on us' Ron said rather quickly.  
  
'I'm not-' began Harry but Ron cut him off.  
  
'I'm just passing on the message as usual mate.'  
  
Harry just looked at him and shook his head and told him that he was going to sleep.  
  
***  
  
The next morning at the Great Hall Harry noticed that Dumbledore had not introduced a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher the previous night. He looked up at the High Table and saw no new teachers.  
  
'Who do you reckon the new Defence teacher is?' Hermione asked following his gaze towards the High Table.  
  
Harry remained silent for awhile and then Hermione said, 'Obviously Dumbledore has a good reason for this Harry.'  
  
'Yeah. Right of course.' Though he didn't sound convinced.  
  
'Lets go to Hagrid's later. He might know.'  
  
The rest of the day went pretty well. Harry had done well for his OWLs. He had gotten E's for Potions, Transfiguration and Charms, O's for Herbology and Defence Against the Dark Arts, an A for Care for Magical Creatures and not surprisingly F's for Divination and History of Magic.  
  
Harry was waiting outside the Potions dungeon when Malfoy said, 'It's not surprising, you know, that one of these days Hogwarts will be attacked by the Dark Lord. It's a good thing my dad is on his good side.'  
  
'Yeah well it's too bad that your dad is in Azkaban. I see that you are obviously not ashamed that your dad is, in fact, a Death Eater.'  
  
'And why should I be ashamed Potter? If you all get killed one of these days I will be alive spitting on all your graves.'  
  
Just then the dungeon door opened and, as always, the Gryffindors and Slytherins entered.  
  
***  
  
That afternoon Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way to Hagrid's hut.  
  
'Hagrid? Are you there?' said Hermione after Harry knocked.  
  
They then heard Fang barking wildly and their half-giant friend opened the door, smiling, and let them in.  
  
'Hey there yeh three. Wha's on yeh minds?'  
  
'What makes you think that we have something on our minds?' asked Ron.  
  
'Well yeh always come when yeh have sum'n ter ask.'  
  
'Hagrid! How could you think that we come to you for information only?' said Ron with mock surprise. 'Nah I'm kidding. We just came to say hello.'  
  
'By the way Hagrid, why is there no Defence teacher this year? Who's gonna teach us?' asked Harry.  
  
'Well how shu'd I know? I don't know evr'y thing tha's under Dumbeldore's wizard hat.'  
  
'Right Hagrid. We believe you. I think we have to go now. Its almost dark outside.' Said Hermione.  
  
'Righ' yeh three shu'd be goin' now.'  
  
'Goodbye Hagrid. We'll see you tomorrow.' Said Harry noting the hint of disappointment in Hagrid's voice.  
  
***  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione then their way up to Gryffindor Tower. They stopped in front of the Fat Lady and Hermione said, 'Chamaltrey. I swear I have no idea what Dumbledore thinks when he makes up the passwords!' and they clambered in one by one into Gryffindor Tower.  
  
It was far too early to go to bed and they had finished all their homework already. Ron had challenged Hermione to a game of Wizards Chess and Harry was left to look out the dark window.  
  
'Hey guys,' said Harry alerting his two best friends while pointing out the window, 'what or who is that?'  
  
A/N: Review people! I will write more. 


	2. Follow The Leader

It's Not Safe Anymore  
  
Author: Curi0uS  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, places or anything but the plot.  
  
A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed.  
  
Ron and Hermione went over to Harry to see what was outside on the school grounds so late at night.  
  
'Harry, what-?'  
  
But Harry just kept pointing to the grounds. Hermione saw it first. It looked like a normal man in black robes but with two heads? No. He didn't have two heads. He was with someone else. Someone with white blond hair. Draco Malfoy.  
  
'Malfoy! That slimy git! What's he doing with that man?'  
  
'I dunno. He kinda looks like a Death Eater from here doesn't he?'  
  
'Is Malfoy helping V-Voldermort now? Well then again he always looked like he has.'  
  
'Maybe we should tell a teacher.'  
  
'No Ron! We would look extremely stupid if we go down to a teacher and say that Malfoy is running of with Death Eaters! Besides, we don't even know if he *is* a Death Eater! Hogwarts is supposed to be the safest place in the whole of England!'  
  
'They're gone now anyway so if we do call a teacher, they won't be able to find them in the Forest.'  
  
'You're right. I'm going to go to bed now. You two should sleep too.'  
  
And with that, Hermione went up the stairs leading to the girls dormitory.  
  
'She's right you know. We should go to bed.'  
  
'Yeah, sure.' But Harry was only half listening to him. Was that really a death eater? If it was, then is Hogwarts as safe as it used to be? Nah, it can't've been. Harry laughed a little as he and Ron made their way up the boys dormitory.  
  
***  
  
The next morning they entered the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry looked to the High Table again to see if Dumbledore had hired someone overnight but again there was still an empty seat near Professor McGonagall.  
  
'Look at Malfoy. He looks tired.' Said Ron with a slight smirk.  
  
Harry tuned around on his bench to look to the Slytherin table. Draco Malfoy did indeed look tired. Like he had been up all night. Just then, Malfoy turned to look at them and sneered. Harry just caught what he was mouthing to them.  
  
'Just wait Potter. Your friends *will* be the first to-'  
  
Just then Pansy Parkinson started to talk to him. Harry never found out what Malfoys last word was but told Ron and Hermione about it anyway.  
  
'Wha's tha' all abou'?' said Ron through a mouthful of potato.  
  
'I dunno,' said Hermione looking at Ron, revolted by his manners, 'maybe it has something to do with that "Death Eater" last night'  
  
'Maybe. I don't know anymore. I'm too tired to think.'  
  
***  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way to the Defence against the Dark Arts classroom and waited outside. Slowly, all the sixth year Gryffindors were lined up outside the classroom. The door opened five minutes later just after the bell rang.  
  
'Professor Dumbledore? You're going to be out Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher?' asked Pavarti Patil the moment she saw Dumbledore standing in front of the classroom.  
  
'Yes Miss Patil. Unless anyone has a problem with that of course.' Replied Dumbledore looking at the Gryffindors entering the classroom.  
  
'But Professor, why didn't you hire someone else to teach us? I mean, aren't you busy with. headmaster. work.?' asked Lavender Brown.  
  
'Well Miss Brown, I have learned that I cannot just hire anyone who writes to me. Take for example Professor Lockhart. It was a mistake for me to hire him just because he wrote a letter to me answering my ad in the Daily Prophet. I should have seen for myself that his abilities were not what I read in his books.  
  
'What I'm saying is that the people who have answered my ad seem to be either incapable of teaching students, afraid to stand in front of a lot of people or much, much crazier than I am.  
  
'So if there are no further questions, let us begin the less- Yes Miss Granger?'  
  
'Then why didn't you hire Professor Snape, Professor?'  
  
'Professor Snape is busy enough with other things without worrying about making two lesson plans this year. You of all people should know that Miss Granger. Besides, I will have more to do in my spare time than just signing papers in my office.  
  
'Now, can I begin the lesson?'  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
***  
  
All the Gryffindors exited the classroom saying things like 'I didn't know Dumbledore had it in him to give so much homework' and, as always, Harry, Ron and Hermione were the last to go.  
  
'Harry, can I have a word with you?' asked Dumbledore. Ron and Hermione looked uncertainly at each other. 'You two can stay but close the door.  
  
'Harry, I have a feeling that before the end of the school year, something bad is going to happen and all the teachers and myself will not be there to help you.  
  
'What I'm saying is that I want all my students to be prepared to fight this unknown force and for them to be prepared, they need a leader.  
  
'Harry, I want you to reinstate' Dumbledore smiled slightly at this point and his eyes were twinkling, '*my* Army.' Harry looked puzzled. 'The DA Harry.'  
  
'Oh. The DA wouldn't be able to fight this "unknown force" which is probably Voldermort because- get OVER it Ron- there aren't enough people.'  
  
'Harry, I want you to teach the whole school now. It's not only a select few students who are disloyal to the Ministry anymore. Everyone knows now that Voldermort has- Mister Weasley, I suggest that you get used to the name- returned to full power.'  
  
'I'm to teach the *whole school*? Even the first and second years?'  
  
Dumbledore nodded, 'You two are to help him do this you know. It will be on Tuesdays and Fridays starting next week. I think that you should get started thinking about what to teach them first.'  
  
The three of them left the classroom. Hermione looked like she was in deep thought for awhile.  
  
'What does he mean "all the teachers and myself will not be there to help"? Where is he going anywa-'  
  
BANG! Someone was disarmed and was leaning against the wall at the corner unconscious. Someone was there duelling with what looked like five people, Slytherins, surrounding him. Harry couldn't see who was trying to fight off these Slytherins but he was doing a really good job.  
  
Then out of nowhere Hermione screamed.  
  
'NEVILLE!'  
  
A/N: See the little button on the bottom left hand corner? Press it and it will take you to review land! 


	3. The Burdens of Being Upright

Disclaimer: The ones that you don't recognize are mine. The others belong to the wonderful JK Rowling.

A/N: I thought that I should thank my reviewers

Sugaricing: I use ' ' because its what JKR does… not that I'm trying to copy her or anything… its just that its better if I use that because I always do the whole finger quote thing and it looks more realistic with " "…

Deetzy: You rock!

Mythirdeye

Ria the Bookworm: I hate cliffhangers too but its _very_ satisfactory!

PrincessSkywalkerOrgana

Aravis Traitre: I'll try to make the chapters longer but I'm not making any promises!

Daintress: Of course Nevilles gonna be alright! I did mention that he was doing a good job right?

crackhead/SpongebobSquarepants: Way to blow my cover you cow! Haha

Truth to the Word

NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

            Neville looked up to see who was calling him and got a disarming spell aimed right to his chest. He was flung backwards into the wall, which made Hermione scream even louder. But Neville recovered instantly, grabbed his wand, which was right beside him and sent a stunning spell right to Theodore Nott who had disarmed him before. Neville had told Harry, Ron and Hermione that he had practiced a lot, physically, mentally and magically, during the holidays because the woman who had tortured his parents to insanity had escaped once again. Harry felt almost proud of Neville for his improvement.

        Hermione tried to go to Nevilles aid, but he didn't want her, or anyone else's, help and showed it by glaring at her and giving her a very dangerous look. Neville, apparently, was prepared for that attack. He flicked his wrist at a seventh year Slytherin and he flew backwards and kind of stopped midair and didn't move like he was in a Full Body-Bind charm, stunned two of his attackers who were Crabbe and Goyle and disarmed Malfoy.

        'Malfoy? You've got to be kidding me!' exclaimed Ron

        Hermione ran to Neville who was panting heavily.

        'Neville! What in the WORLD were you thinking?! You just fought six, SIX Slytherins! You could've gotten hurt, or worse, KILLED! I have half a mind to give you detention and report you to Professor McGonagall! Why did they attack you anyway?'

        'Malfoy was with his cronies, Nott and these two seventh year Slytherins. He said something about my mum and dad and I kind of, snapped.'

        'Snapped? SNAPPED?! You _know_ that he only does that to rile you! I bet he didn't even think that you would win! He just needs to pick on someone! His dads in _Azkaban_ for Heavens sake!'

        'LOOK HERMIONE, I DON'T KNOW _WHY_ YOU'RE SO WORRIED ABOUT ME ANYWAY! I WON DIDN'T I? I'M NOT DEAD OR ANYTHING! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE ALRIGHT? I'M FINE OKA-'

        Just then the door behind Harry and Ron opened and Dumbledore came out, obviously to see what the noise was all about. Dumbledore looked mildly shocked to see Neville shouting at Hermione while pointing a finger at the crying, bushy haired figure.

        'What is going on here?'

        Hermione was just about to speak when Neville cut her off.

        'Nothing Professor. Nothing is happening.'

        'Then what are all these Slytherins doing lying on the ground and' Dumbledore looked up at the seventh year Slytherin who was still hanging in the air, 'floating in midair?'

        'I dueled with them.'

        'Mr Longbottom, you should know by now that magic in corridors between classes is against the rules. Miss Granger, you should have reported to Professor McGonagall immediately. And Professor Snape as well because they *are* students in his house after all.'

        'Yes Professor. I'll go call Professor McGonagall now.' And with that Hermione ran off towards the direction of the staff room.

        Then Dumbledore turned to Ron, 'Mr Weasley, considering that you too are a prefect, you should have informed me that they were dueling. The door _is_ right behind you after all. I am quite disappointed in you for that.'

        Ron looked at his feet, 'Sorry Professor. It won't happen again.'

        Then McGonagall came bustling down the corridor closely followed by Snape, 'Mr Longbottom! What is the meaning of this? Miss Granger here has just informed me that you have been dueling with- oh my!' She stopped and looked around at the Slytherins lying on the ground (Dumbledore had let the seventh year down from… where he was)

        'Did you do this all by yourself Mr Longbottom?' asked Snape with a shocked look on his face.

        'Yes,' Neville had obviously gotten over his fear for Snape, 'Yes I did do all of this myself. I didn't need help from anyone at all.'

        'Well then, 50 points from Gryffindor!'

        McGonagall added in, 'Yes, I agree Professor Snape! You should be ashamed of yourself Mr Longbottom!'

        Then Snape said, 'and detention for a week!'

        'A WEEK?! You're kidding me!'

        'Mr Longbottom, you should know that I do not "kid" anyone.' Said Snape

        'But Professors, they provoked me!'

        'Provoking shouldn't get to you at this age! Mr Malfoy would provoke anyone!' said McGonagall

        'I think that I should arrange his detention Minerva.' Suggested Snape

        The two Professors didn't even notice that Dumbledore was looking at them from behind Ron and Harry. That is, until he spoke up.

        'I think Minerva should arrange his detention if you ask me. But then again, I doubt think that you would have asked me considering that you did not even notice that I was here.'

        'Professor Dumbledore!'

        'Albus! We didn't notice you were there.'

        Dumbledore smiled his usual smile and his eyes twinkled its usual _damned twinkle_ and said, 'Ah yes. You wouldn't have seen me unless you looked up, but why would you look up if your subject was shorter than you? Hence, of course you would look down and not see me here, again, unless you looked up.'

        Snape and McGonagall looked dumbfounded for awhile. Then Snape said, 'Yes, of course headmaster. I'll leave you with Longbottom to decide his punishment Minerva.' And with that, Snape left with his cloak billowing behind him.

        _A__ll of a sudden Legolas bursts through the doors shouting 'I love Dian!!' ((Sorry… Just a random thing __Dee__ thought of and I kinda said that I'll put it in. Hehe. Laps __Dee__! And I beg Kak Intan to not get angry at me! Smileys!))___

        Their headmaster turned to look at Ron and Harry who were looking at the scene in front of them with interest.

        'Harry, Ron. I think you two should get to your next class.'

        And with that they made their way to Transfiguration.

*

        Professor McGonagall spent the first 10-15 minutes of the class congratulating everyone about their OWL marks.

        'I am very pleased with you all considering that you have made it into my class this NEWT year. I expect you to work very hard this year to achieve you career goals! Now I am going to see if you remember anything that I taught you last year. I want you all to vanish a mouse,' a mouse appeared on their desks, 'turn a bird into a teapot,' then a bird appeared, 'turn this other mouse into a cat,' then another mouse appeared, 'you will inform me when you are done so I can give comments on how you have done. You may begin.'

        Soon the whole class turned to the three subjects on their respective desks. Two people shared a desk and Harry's partner was none other than Neville Longbottom. The subject of every conversation in the corridors. The would be boy-who-lived. His name was on the prophecy at first after all! Why had Voldermort chosen him, Harry? For all he knew, Neville could've been the one to defeat him after all, not Harry! If it was Neville, he would still have his parents and Sirius. If it was Neville, he wouldn't have to worry about being murderer or victim. But if it _was_ Neville, then it would be his, Harry's, parents in the closed ward, tortured to insanity. No. He didn't want that. He didn't want Neville to go through what he had as well. He was being selfish and he knew it.

        What with all his thinking about all the "what if's", he didn't concentrate on his work properly. Harry saw that he had successfully vanished his mouse and turned his other mouse into a very furry kitten ('Not exactly a cat, but whatever.') and his teapot had feathers covering its surface.

        'Cute teapot Harry,' chuckled Neville from his left side. Harry noticed that Neville had successfully done everything that McGonagall had asked him to do. 'I have a suggestion if you want it.' Harry nodded his head. 'why don't you put a sticking charm on the feathers so that they stick to the teapot? It would look like you meant to do it.'

        Harry just looked at Neville, shocked that he hadn't thought of it first, then muttered the charm whilst pointing his wand at the very ugly lime green and yellow feathers.

        The charm worked and thanked Neville for helping him. Harry felt sort of embarrassed that he hadn't been able to do his work properly. After all, Neville had done it perfectly. Just as good as Hermione had done, if not better! Harry wondered what was going on. Harry had usually been better than Neville at everything but Herbology. Did he get worse during the summer? Or was it just Neville who was getting better? Harry started to feel insecure that he hadn't done well enough. He shouldn't have sat beside Neville. Then he wouldn't look like such an idiot. He didn't even notice that McGonagall was inspecting Harry and Neville's work.

        'Mr Potter?' McGonagall tried again after calling his name twice.

        'Psst! Harry!' Neville poked Harry in the ribs and he finally looked up at McGonagall.

        'Mr Potter, I suggest that you keep your brain in your thick skull when you are in my class. I just wanted to say that your kitten is supposed to be a cat and it still has mouse ears,' Harry looked at his kitten and saw that it looked like it was wearing a Mickey Mouse headband, 'and your teapot looks like it still has feathers.' She added while poking at the teapot and looking at it closely. It chose that exact moment to give a very loud squawk causing McGonagall to jump two inches off the ground in surprise. The whole class laughed very loud after seeing their usually very composed teacher look very harassed.

*

        That night in the Gryffindor common Room, Harry, Ron and Hermione were doing their homework in their usual spot near the fireplace. Hermione had forced them to do their homework early because they were most likely to get more homework the next day. They started tackling their DADA essay ('Defence against Dementor attacks and the effects they can cause'). Harry couldn't forget the look Dumbledore gave him when he told them their homework assignment. Harry had then had a feeling that Dumbledore had an idea on what they were doing in their DA sessions.

        'There.' Said Ron finishing his four foot long essay with a flourish, 'I think that's enough.

        Harry peered over Ron's essay and noticed that he had used bigger handwriting than usual, then looked at his essay and saw that he had written much more than he did.

        'Ron, you barely wrote a four foot long essay.' Harry said voicing out his thoughts.

        Ron looked over at Harry's essay and said, 'Well its harder for me since I haven't experienced them near me before.'

        Hermione looked up from her essay at the two of them, 'Can you two please be quiet? I'm trying to do my homework here.'

        Ron looked at Hermione incredulously, 'Hermione, you've written more than what is required! Shouldn't you stop and maybe take a break?

        'Dumbledore said _at least_ four feet. What's wrong with writing more anyway?' retorted Hermione.

        'There's nothing wrong. It's just that it looks like you're writing a whole _textbook_ instead on an essay!

        Hermione looked at Ron angrily, 'What does it matter to you _anyway_?! I'm just finishing my homework!'

        Ron looked like he was about to say something back at her when Harry gave him an if-you-two-don't-stop-it-now-I-am-going-to-scream look. And thankfully, Ron took the hint and shut up immediately.

        Harry yawned widely and told his two friends that he was going to bed.

        Harry's night wasn't very comfortable though. He's always had a nightmare about Sirius' death since he went back to 4 Privet Drive. That night however, Harry wasn't only dreaming about Sirius' death but Cedric's and his parents last words as well.

*

        Harry woke up sweating. It was still dark outside, 3 in the morning perhaps when he heard a blood curling scream coming from the girl's dormitory that woke everyone in Gryffindor Tower up.

        Seamus and Dean were the first to get up and go down into the common room. Then Ron, Harry and Neville decided to check it out too.

        '-I didn't see her in her bed. I read this note on her pillow and screamed. I was so scared for her.' A second year girl said while crying on her friends shoulder.

        Hermione, who was on the other side of the room, made her way to Harry and Ron.

        'What's going on? Who's missing?' asked Harry immediately.

        'Well according to Donna, her friend Marie was missing from her bed tonight.' Hermione promptly answered.

        'How do you know that? What if she's walking around somewhere?' said Ron.

        'Because of this note you idiot!' Hermione said while waving a little piece of parchment in front of Ron and Harry's eyes. Ron snatched it from Hermione and held it in front of him so that Harry could read the note written in blue ink as well.

**          To whomever it may concern,**

**          I am running away from Hogwarts for good. Dumbledore wouldn't be able to track me down so don't even bother going to him about this. My mother has gone dreadfully ill and my father has told me to come over. Our house is concealed very well and I doubt anyone at all could find us.**

**          I don't think that I will see any of you in the years to come because of reasons which I shall not tell you. Please _do not_ report this to Dumbledore even though he cannot find me!**

**          I am so sorry for doing this to you guys! Don't worry about me okay?**

        Ron looked up from the note, 'You know, this _could_ actually be true. I mean… its quite convincing.'

        Hermione looked at Ron for a moment, probably wondering if his stupidness could actually seep out of his head, 'Ron… Her _best friend_ had just said that her handwriting isn't the same and also _she is an orphan_! She doesn't _have_ a mum and dad! We were told that by McGonagall last year _remember_?' ((A/N: Ron and Hermione were leading the first year Gryffindors and Ron, being Ron, asked a little red haired girl if she would miss her mum and dad when she just broke down and cried. McGonagall was just passing by when she saw and whispered to Ron and Hermione that she was parentless. Ron blushed and… so on and so forth. Just a little authors note to explain =D)) 'And plus, Donna said that she only uses red ink for notes and letters.'

        Harry felt uneasy. He didn't wake up because of the screaming. He had woken up because his scar hurt _and_ he felt happy and he knew that he couldn't be happy because he had had a nightmare. He knew it had something to do with Voldermort because of his stupid "connection" to him. Harry cursed his scar _and_ the stupid prophecy. If it wasn't for that prophecy, Harry's parents would still be alive and well. He could go home to his house at Godric's Hollow every holiday to his mothers open arms and maybe he could challenge his father to a game of Quidditch with Sirius. But _no_. There _was _a prophecy concerning him and his parents were _not_ alive and well. He _couldn't_ go home to Godric's Hollow to his mum and play Quidditch with his dad and Sirius.

        Suddenly the portrait hole opened and McGonagall came in with Lavender and Parvati with her. Hermione had told them to fetch the Head of Gryffindor house.

        McGonagall made a beeline to Donna who was in the middle of the room with people surrounding her.

        'Miss Keanar, can you explain what had happened?' she asked immediately after reaching her.

        Donna Keanar looked up at the Professor who had a twinge of red in her cheeks, 'Well Professor, I woke up because I was really thirsty and when I passed Marie's bed, I didn't see her in it. I read a note on her pillow and screamed. I knew she couldn't have written that.'

        'Where is the note then?'

        Hermione spoke up while grabbing the piece of parchment from Ron and waving it in the air, 'Over here Professor.'

        McGonagall walked over to where Harry, Ron and Hermione were standing and asked Hermione to hand it to her. Her eyes darted back and forth across the piece of parchment. Reading and rereading it over and over again.

        She startled everyone when after about ten minutes she suddenly said, 'I want you all to go back to your respective dormitories and just forget this had ever happened. I will inform Professor Dumbledore of this immediately. You all should rest as it is now officially the first weekend of the school year.' And with that, she left the common room full of students, who immediately started talking the moment she got out through the portrait hole.

        Hermione looked annoyed, 'Atten-,' but she was cut off by the loudness of the common room. 'Attentio-. Atte- HELLO?! CAN YOU ALL _PLEASE SHUT UP _FOR A SECOND?! Thank you.' She said when the talking died down, 'Now Professor McGonagall had told us all to go to bed and I suggest that we do just that before she comes back, docks points off Gryffindor and puts us all in detention.'

        Everyone looked horrified at the thought of detention with McGonagall who gave the worst detentions, second to Snape, and went up the staircases leading to their respective dorms.

        Harry was thinking while going up the stairs, nearly bumping into a seventh year. _Dumbledore was wrong. Things aren't happening at the end of the year, its happening _now.

        _Something is going on in Hogwarts._


	4. And Out Come the Wolves

Disclaimer: None of it is mine okay?! I admit it!

A/N: I was really disappointed that I had only a few reviews for my last chapter.. I just hope that I'll get more reviews here.

        The next morning, Harry, Ron and Hermione were making their way to the Great Hall when Hermione noticed that Harry was about two steps behind them.

        'Harry, you alright?' she asked him worriedly.

       'Of course… I'm fine' he replied, giving her a half-smile and went back to his moping.

        This is all my fault, he thought to himself. Everything! Everyone's dead because of me! I did it! Its my fault! Mine! 

'Mine..' he didn't even notice that he said this aloud.

'What's yours Harry?' asked Hermione once they were in the Entrance Hall.

        Harry looked at his two best friends who were looking at him weirdly. He muttered some words that were incoherent to them and went off in the direction of the tower.

        'What was that about?' asked Ron

        'I don't know… I don't think he wants to be bothered right now. Let's have breakfast first then.'

*

        Meanwhile Harry was sitting in the common room with his head in his hands and thinking.

        Why does this always happen to me? That's the third parent figure that I've lost so far! I know that people close to me will die! I think I'll just stay away from everyone else… That's it! I'll do just that!! Then no one will get hurt or killed!

        As he made up his mind on that, he stood up and started running towards the kitchens. He needed to see Dobby.

*

        Harry went down to the corridor that lead to the kitchens and was about to tickle the pear when someone came up from behind him.

        'Hello Harry. What are you doing here?' said a voice that reminded him of…

        'Ginny! What are you doing here?' Harry asked, surprised.

        'Oh, I was just sent to look for you… Hermione is a bit worried. Didn't you notice the time? Its about five to twelve. You've been gone for about three hours.'

        'Oh… I just decided to take a stroll near the lake.'

        'Um… okay then Harry… whatever you say…'

        Just as she was about to go, Harry called her back.

        'Hey Gin.'

        She looked at him quizzically, 'Yea Harry? What's wrong?'

        Harry opened his mouth and suddenly thought against it, 'Nothing… sorry… forget I said anything.'

        'Alright…' she said uncertainly and walked off. She didn't even notice that Harry slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand.

*

        'Hey Harry, where've you been? Dumbledore announced the DA his morning' asked a quizzical Hermione as Harry made his way into Gryffindor Tower again.

        Harry looked at the red and gold Persian carpet that covered the majority of Gryffindor Tower and said, 'Nothing… I just went down to the lake… that's all.'

        Harry didn't really intend on telling them that he'd been moping and the fact that he went to see Dobby.

        Ron looked at him for awhile and said, 'Right… You know.. Hermione and me-'

        'Hermione and _I_, Ron..' Hermione cut off suddenly

        'Right.. Hermione and _I_,' insert Ron's nasty look at Hermione here, 'here will always be there if you want to talk to us you know…'

        'Yeah… We know you're really down about Sirius' death and all but really!' Hermione gave a sudden exasperated sigh, 'You don't need to avoid us _all_ the time!'

        Harry looked at Hermione sadly and said, 'Ah Hermione… If it were only that easy..'

        'Harry… don't go all Dumbledore on us now! We're serious!'

        Harry looked away. He really didn't want to talk about anything just yet. 'Fine.. But not now okay? I don't feel like talking about it yet.'

        The trio suddenly looked to the portrait hole where Professor McGonagall appeared. 'Mr. Potter, Professor Dumbledore would like to see you now.'

        Harry looked at her quizzically, shrugged and followed her out of the portrait hole.

        Professor McGonagall didn't say anything to Harry all the way to the headmaster's office and when they arrived there she gave the password, turned to him and said, 'Okay Mr. Potter, Professor Dumbledore just has something to say to you and all I want to say is don't do anything harsh and please do not think its your fault.' She just gave him a brisk nod and went away.

        Harry looked surprised when she said this and went up the moving spiral staircase leading up to the headmaster's office. he knocked on the door and went inside. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk and stared at Harry for awhile before asking him to sit down.

        'Umm.. Professor? Why did you call me here?' Harry asked curiously

        Dumbledore looked penetratingly at Harry again for awhile before answering. 'Harry, I'm afraid I have some grave news.' Dumbledore looked kind of sad and continued, 'Remus Lupin has been captured when he was on duty for the order.'

I know it's short and not good at all but review and I'll write more anyway!


	5. A Rush of Blood to the Head

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all so yea… whatever.

A/N: Sorry for the late update Non-Existent Readers (though those who _do_ read and review are UBER COOL)! I would just like to say thanks theKnowItAll because I _love_ your stories! I really appreciate your comments and I hope I get more reviewers too *sigh*. 3 tiles away… that is SUCH an 'us' school type-thing joke isn't it? Hahaha! Anyway.. your review is very much appreciated!

Harry just sat there gaping at Dumbledore.

        'Wh-what? Remus? Lupin? The werewolf? Our previous Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor? You're kidding right? Tell me you're joking!'

        'Harry…' for once Dumbledore was speechless.

        He looked at Dumbledore in disbelief, 'I don't believe you didn't do anything to help him! You, _The Great Dumbledore_, couldn't do anything to help! I don't believe it! He could be DEAD BY NOW!' he yelled. I took him about a minute to calm down before he stated more quietly, 'After what happened to Sirius… I… its just that… it's been so hard for me. My temper is on the edge again and… well… another loss is just…'

        'Harry… I'm sorry. There really wasn't anything we could do for him and the only thing we can do to help is just to look for him,' Dumbledore said sadly.

        'Sure… okay…' Harry just found out how it feels to be lost. He must have been in Dumbledore's office for a long time, with Dumbledore occasionally looking up at Harry worriedly and opening his mouth to say something that never left his lips, because the sky outside was already a royal, dark blue. He stood up from his chair and walked towards the door. But Dumbledore stopped him.

        'Harry.. there is only one more thing that I have to ask from you,' Harry looked up at him, 'Please… please do not do anything rash and also just don't blame yourself,' Dumbledore said almost helplessly, as if knowing Harry would do otherwise, and with a nod, he let Harry go back to Gryffindor Tower.

                                                                                                        ***

        Harry's mind was somewhere else when he made his way back to the Tower. He didn't even notice Peeves putting a pink clown's hat on his head. He finally the reached Gryffindor common room and noticed Ron and Hermione waiting for him, looking worried.

        Harry noticed Ron's face crack into a smile while saying, 'I take it Dumbledore throws really good parties. I wonder why he didn't invite us…'

        Harry looked confused for a minute before he looked up, managed a small smile, took the hat off his head and sat down at their usual armchairs near the fire and told Ron and Hermione everything Dumbledore told him.

        Ron's reaction to the whole thing was almost similar to Harry's… actually it was _very_ similar to Harry's reaction, 'What? Lupin? Moony? The marauder Moony? The coolest DADA teacher ever? No WAY!'

        Hermione on the other hand looked very pensive, 'Why would Voldemort want to kidnap Professor Lupin? He has no actual significance that I know of…'

        Harry thought of what Hermione said for a while. It was true. Remus had no actual significance in the whole Voldemort scenario… except for the fact that he was in the Order of course. But if it was that reason, then why didn't he kidnap someone weaker or easier to handle?

        The trio sat in silence for a while contemplating on what Voldemort would want Remus for. Once in a while, Harry saw Hermione open her mouth as if to say something but she always kept closing her mouth again and goes back to thinking things through. It reminded him of what Dumbledore had done earlier.

         They were completely oblivious of everything going on in the Common Room and finally after what felt like a million years, Ron pointed out that it was 2 in the morning and that they should get to bed.

                                                                                                        ***

        The next morning, Harry moved around Hogwarts with a large, gray cloud hanging above his head, in the Great Hall, Draco Malfoy looked like he knew everything there is to know, Hermione kept shooting worried glances at Harry and Ron kept close to Harry just in case he did anything or went anywhere.

        The mail had just arrived and Ron was just about to butter his bread when a loud shriek made everyone in the Great Hall jump, making Harry's stomach drop about five inches. Of course Harry's immediate thought as he whirled around looking for the source was Voldemort but it wasn't. He noticed Susan Bones looking horrified at the piece of parchment in her hand with a hand clamped over her mouth and tears in her eyes. Immediately, Harry noticed everyone in the Hall murmuring. He overheard Parvati say to Lavender, "Apparently the letters from her mother. Her father has gone missing… Kidnapped they think."

        At these words, Harry's stomach dropped a further five inches. Blood rushed to his head and he lost all traces of the gray cloud that had been there just five seconds ago. He was angry at Voldemort and his stupid Death Eaters. Harry glanced over at Hermione at saw that she obviously thought the same thing he was.

_        Kidnapping in two days in a row?! What the hell is going on here!? What's Voldemort playing at?!?!_

A/N: *sigh* another super short chapter… I'm losing my non-existent creativity/inspiration… This is a message directed to Smelly Welly Melly – What do you think Mr Greg would've thought of it? Seriously oh-kay? Melly… cerita ni ku memberi 'dedikasi' untukmu ah? Jangan bimbang aku memakai Bahasa Melayu… Saja kan membimbangkan sesiapa (orang-orang yang berbahasa Inggeris saja lah) yang membaca… Macam perasan _sikit_ saja… Heeheehee… Sesiapa saja yang cakap Bahasa Melayu jua… Eh… Melayu ku bukan _perfect_ ah? Jangan saja ketawa…

~~NOW!! If I don't get any reviews for my next chapter… I think I'm gonna stop writing this story…~~


End file.
